The application of technology has lead to significant improvements in the area of portable computing devices. Additional functions and features may be realized through the addition of external cards that may be easily inserted into a slot within the portable computing device. For example, these external cards may comprise a PCMCIA card such as an 802.11b adapter allowing one to wirelessly surf the internet using his laptop. In another example, a compact flash (CF/CF+) card may be used to enhance or improve the capabilities of one's PDA.
A variety of external card form factors have been developed for mating with their corresponding portable computing devices. As a result, a particular external card may be suitable for insertion in one portable computing device but unsuitable for insertion in another portable computing device. A user will often resort to purchasing additional external cards to provide the same functional capabilities for each portable computing device he uses. As a consequence, the number of external cards a user may have to manage may be quite large, causing an inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, the cost of purchasing additional cards that perform the same function is certainly unappealing.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.